


rest

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, future setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After twenty years of a happy marriage, Reese knew Harold would pass away first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest

Harold had passed first, being the elder; Reese knew he should have been well prepared; they’ve only spent the last three weeks in a hospital. Finch resting on the white sheets and whispering out fading words, eyes were shining a little less each day. Reese would hobble in there, cane in hand and a cup of his lover’s favorite tea in the other.

Every time, Finch would smile and thank him, taking small sips and leaving the cup half full. Every day the cup would fill just a little more, until it got the point of never being touched. Reese watched with a mournful frown, trying to smile when Harold would fight open an eye and smile softly at him.

He didn’t want to be alone.

Hair greying, almost white, the ex-military man would put his armor on by the tailor of black and white, just the way Finch liked it. He could still remember them running around town trying to get the right fit for John’s unique physique, Harold was picky. Looking in the mirror, he would trace a shaky finger over a scar on his chest before the collar snugly rested against his throat. The dull memory itched from the back of his mind, the reminder of how many times his lover had traced the scar in passion or curiosity, wonder.

Every time he stepped into the boring white room, he couldn’t help but to sigh, they hated this. Harold had painted there home with varying shades of brown and gold, giving the whole house a warm glow. This room was cold, haunting.

It soon came to the point where Finch was wearing an oxygen mask, spending most of him time sleeping, hand limp in Reese’s caring hold. John couldn’t fall asleep; he was afraid he would and miss the slim times when his lover would open paling blue orbs.

The day he died, Reese was amazingly calm, he was ready. They were ready, Harold deserved a peaceful rest, and Reese owed him that.

When the monitor flat lined, the very faint beep lulling John into leveraging out of the chair shakily, legs aching and heart heavy, planting one last kiss on his husbands forehead and whispering his final farewell. The nurses didn’t rush; they knew Harold’s time had come.

Reese fell asleep behind the wheel on his way back from the hospital, he just felt so tired, alone, and when he woke up, he wasn’t alone anymore.

Because Harold was standing in a white room, with a happy dog and clean smile.

“ _Welcome home, John_.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, this was an AU, kinda sad. Eh.  
> Feed back always appreciated.


End file.
